


Tumblr Drabbles

by ParkerStark



Series: Kingfisher and His Little Monster [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Dom/sub attitudes from time to time, M/M, Tony is insecure and it shows, Tony reflecting on his life, Tony's OCD Pops up now and then, WAFF, and whats important to him, the Steve / Tony and Bucky / Steve is very very brief in only one drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the different Phil/Tony centric stuff i've written on tumblr, too small for it's own story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reflections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ringshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringshadow/gifts).



> As always, the wonderful, amazing Phil mentioned/referenced in this is my wonderful bff [govthookercoulson](http://govthookercoulson.tumblr.com) aka Ringshadow!

Tony has a few possessions that he holds sacred. He has the pictures of his son, Bruce. He has a picture of Alexis and of Rowan. He has a patch of the Asgardian battle armor he’d worn as Loki’s Second.

And then he had a small, locked box, tucked away as his most carefully hidden possession.

It holds Phil’s dogtags. They’re his most prized possession, and he finally /made/ a lock box out of AISI 4130 (he used a similar material to create the joints of the Iron Man suit) and a new biometric scanner that wouldn’t even turn on without a passcode in his voice.

Maybe its overkill, but to him…those dogtags represent the very foundation of his relationship with Phil.

It makes him think of the times early on, when they’d left a swath of blood through Mexico, and nursed bullet wounds while fucking like wild animals.

Of times when Phil had been kidnapped in the backwoods of some fucking country, and Tony had tracked Calliope down to rescue Phil.

Of When Phil had been surrounded by enemies, a street light at his back, and Tony had distracted them so Phil could get away.

Of when Phil had linked up with Jarvis, tracked him down when Hammer’s goons had been trying to pull his arc reactor out, and Phil had bust in, his dark avenging angel, and saved him.

They reminds him that no matter what may be going on, he and Phil will always come for each other. Whether the problem is blackmail, or scratching the itch for their particular vices, or soothing the need for blood.

Sometimes he just takes the dog tags out, and lets the chains run over his fingers, runs the pads of his fingers over the raised letters, presses his lips to body warmed metal.

He still doesn’t know if Phil knows how much these mean to him. That these, to him, were a promise, a commitment. These had what made him start thinking of making Calliope for Phil, of giving Phil something back.

Had led to the scars under his chin, marks of ownership just as much as the ‘King’ tattoo under his neck was. Of course, he’s marked Phil as well. Phil wears ‘Stark Industries’ and the Iron Man armor down his arm. He’s got more than one small, silvery scar along his chest where Tony’s tasted blood.

Phil used to say Tony reminded him of a storm, warm and restless and chaos barely reigned in. Tony wonders if he still does, or if he’s settled down far enough now to become something more like a spring shower, capable of spinning into a monstrous thunderstorm, but content to simply be noticed.

His thoughts are broken by a voice floating down from the kitchen.

"Tony, Dinner’s done!" He tucked away his treasure again, and smiled. He’d look at it again one day, but for now, it would be safely hidden. "Coming!" He yelled, turning the lights off in the lab and moving to join his husband.


	2. People Friendly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony would be down here working, and while neither Phil or David minded Tony joining them when they were doing homework or paperwork, respectively, neither came down to just spend time with Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featuring a very brief mention of sub!David

Tony frowned, tapping on the coolant system running through his computers. The lab was up on seventy five, and his computers made it an easy eighty. He was trying new cold water coolers though. He was…./fairly/ positive this would work..and if it didn’t, he had some plans for an isolated plastic-like box that would circulate cold air.  
Phil’s words had stuck with him. Tony would be down here working, and while neither Phil or David minded Tony joining them when they were doing homework or paperwork, respectively, neither came down to just spend time with Tony. They would come down to deliver a message, or ask a question, but then they’d be right out again.

Maybe, if Tony made his area more people friendly, they would just…come down to spend time with him while he was down here. They could both do homework or paperwork down here. He’d remembered Phil’s words and fixed up a corner of the lab, two large, comfortable couches and a corner section with a wooden top, filled with bits and bobs of random stationary needs if you picked it up. A small minifridge was built under it, and Tony thought it was a nice little corner to the sectional.

He’d tried to straighten up a little. He’s finally sorted out the tangle of cords in the corner, and either finished or packed away most of the little half finished projects. He’d tried to scrub at the walls and floor of the area by the kiln, but in the end it’d been useless - they were stained to stay, even after an hour or so of straight /scrubbing/.

He rubbed at his temple lazily, dismissing the light headache growing, and decided he could try and get these walls clean again…


	3. Haunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony froze. Nope. No no no no, because, he hasn’t heard that voice in damn near twenty five years, not from his Steven, because he watched him die. Because he killed him. “No.”

Tony frowned, looking around, not sure why he feels off, why he feels strange. He just can’t-  
  
” _Anthony_.”  
  
Tony froze. Nope. No no no no, because, he hasn’t heard that voice in damn near twenty five years, not from _his_ Steven, because he watched him die. _**Because he killed him.**_  “No.”  
  
” _Anthony, look at me.”  
  
_ Tony turned, facing the apparition behind him. And he can tell it’s a ghost, the visage is soft around the edges, but it’s Steven, down to the stubble on his face, the scar under his eye and the leather jacket on his shoulders.   
  
"Steven…I…." " _Don’t. I don’t know why i’m here, or for how long, but I want to see you again, while I can._ " "Steven. I just- I’m married now. I…He’s my-" " _Soulmate. I know.”_ Steven smiled at him, and Tony wanted to cry. “ _He’s good to you. He loves you…and he completes you in a way I never could have. I’m sorry you had to go through what you had, but it got you to him in the_  end.”  
  
Tony watched him, swallowing hard. “I loved you.” “ _I know you did._ " "Are you at peace?" " _I am. Bucky is here._ " Tony smiled. "Guess we both found our soulmates, huh?" Steven grinned at him, and pressed his lips to Tony’s cheek, the barest faint touch shifting across his skin.  
  
 _"I got the chance to see you, and I wanted you to know…that I’m happy. And I’ve got Bruce. He’s with Bucky and I. And one day when you get here, you and your Coulson, we’ll all be waiting to see you again."_  
  
With that, the apparition dissipated, and Tony dropped his head to the table, sobbing.


	4. Thesis Papers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David’s unabashedly bold, and Tony laughs, dropping the thesis paper on the side table, his glasses following. (Well, Phil’s glasses, but he steals them from time to time, he’s allowed).

When Phil steps into their bedroom, he’s surprised, but not upset. “You wanna explain to me who’s in our bed Tony?” Phil is honestly amused at the grin Tony’s wearing, along with those glasses as Tony is reading over a sheaf of papers. He’s not sure who he’s expecting, though he has a small suspicion from the tufts of hair he can see.  
  
When David peaks over the edge of the blankets its a pleasant, though unexpected surprise. “Someone stopped by to ask for help with his thesis paper. I decided he needed to relax first.” Tony wiggled his eyebrows. Its the first time he’s ever slept with David by himself, but he’d figured that he and Phil trusted the other enough to go bareback, he isn’t worried about Phil’s reaction.  
  
They haven’t seen him in a while, busy with med school and trying to keep up with everything, but Tony’s glad he dropped in, because he’s been watching over him even if they haven’t seen him. David makes him huff because he won’t let him get him anything fancy, cars or anything, even though he and Phil have effectively been domming him since they picked him up outside of the club all those years ago.  
  
Tony’s snuck his help in other ways (setting up the scholarship that he had won, other things like that) but he likes giving grand gestures to the ones that he cares for, and David long ago slid under his armor, as it were.  
  
"Why don’t you stop worrying about that, and come join us in bed, hot stuff." David’s unabashedly bold, and Tony laughs, dropping the thesis paper on the side table, his glasses following. (Well, Phil’s glasses, but he steals them from time to time, he’s allowed).  
  
"Listen to the pretty nurse, Phil, Come join us in bed." "Yes, Dear…" 


	5. The One with Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "HAWKASS I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU ATE THE LAST OF MY EGGO’S, I WILL CUT YOU!" "They were delicious!" "COME HERE YOU LITTLE FEATHERED BASTARD!"

Phil sat calmly, drinking his coffee at the bar in the kitchen, and was ignoring the cacophony that the two of his lovers were making, yelling around him.

"HAWKASS I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU ATE THE LAST OF MY EGGO’S, I WILL CUT YOU!"

"They were delicious!" Clint’s voice sing-songed as he taunted Tony.

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE FEATHERED BASTARD!" Tony yelled, chasing Clint around the loft. Clint was cackling, both of them running around the couch.

Phil rolled his eyes, and turned the page on his newspaper. For all that Tony and Clint were the two smartest people he knew, they acted like eight year olds.

"Phil, come spank Clint for eating my eggos!" Tony called from the living room. "I would like that!" Clint’s voice chirped back.

Phil turned another page in his paper. “I’m going to withhold sex for a week if you both don’t calm down.” Phil said calmly.

The noises stopped, and Tony and Clint were suddenly beside him, halo’s practically glowing around their heads. “That’s what I thought.” Phil smirked.

"Ya know we wouldn’t fight if you were to help keep us occupied. Sir." Clint blinked innocently, sweetly, and that alone made Phil snort.

"Are you done fighting over waffles?"

"Never, I-!" Tony was cut off with a elbow to the stomach,and he winced, before grinning. "What waffles?" He amended.

Phil stood calmly, folding his newspaper, and taking the time to rinse his coffee cup, and heading towards the bedroom, pausing briefly in the doorway.

"Well, are you coming?" He said, walking into their room, before the two scrambled after him. "We will be soon~!" "Oh, really Clint? Even I knew that was bad…."


	6. Off Kilter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tony woke up, his first thought was ‘this isn’t the first time i’ve been chained to a bed’

When Tony woke up, his first thought was ‘this isn’t the first time i’ve been chained to a bed’

His second thought was ‘fucking Maya’.

He’s watching her ramble about her work, and he’s intrigued by this new thing Killian’s got, that’s letting him grow the pieces of himself, but this fucker has _Pepper_ , who’s been his best friend and platonic other half for a long, long time, and they’re forcing this monstrosity inside her and _i don’t fucking think so_.

And then Killian is bragging about it…and _he doesn’t know_. He’s calling Pepper his girlfriend and his lover and Tony’s in deep, deep shit right now, but he’s kinda brought it on himself, because they put Happy in the hospital, and now he’s doing this, and he couldn’t wait for Phil, he had to fix this. He had reacted hastily.

"You miscalculated, Asshole." Tony told him calmly, and Killian is raising an eyebrow at him.

"Did you not _notice_ the goddamn wedding ring on my fucking finger?" "I assumed you ran to marry your lady-" "His name is Phil Coulson."

That made the fucker stop and pause.

"… ** _His_** -?" "You heard me you fuckwad." He sneered, and he screamed as Killian put a hand on his stomach, burning him harshly, but Tony gave a weak laugh, trying to piss him off. "C’mon you f-fucker, my husband does more to me in bed than that!" He roared, and Killian gut punched him.

Raw anger was much easier to work with the magma-whatever-the-fuck-Killian was. Tony had to keep him off Kilter….and give him time to think of a plan. Because Phil **always, always** came to save him….and this time, Tony was going fix things himself.  
  
 _If his fucking Suit would show up!!_


	7. Phonecall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper shivered from the voice again, even though it wasn’t directed at her, and Tony curled around the phone, as if to get closer to him. It was goddamn adorable….if only a little weird since Tony was covered to the elbows damn near in blood.

  
Tony cackled, falling back against the couch, and Pepper cursed, trying to wipe at him with a towel, and Tony just batted her away, and she groaned, Tony falling against the floor as he stumbled.   
  
He had gotten antsy, and went hunting, and while Pepper and Happy had easily cleaned the mess, they needed their normal Tony back for this meeting - they were smack dab in the middle of Sicily, and no way to get to Phil - who normally calmed Tony down.  
  
Being Tony’s best friend gave her a view of Tony no one else had - just how /in love/ Tony was with Phil. Of just how normal he made him.  
  
And Tony was used to crashing out with Phil now, with his husband, and to do it alone was making Tony a little…wild.  
  
She cursed, and grabbed her phone, setting it speaker phone, and called Phil.  
  
He picked up on the second ring. “Ms Potts, is there anything I can do fo-”  
  
“Heyyyyy, its Phil!” Tony said, stumbling over, grinning, before he giggled. “Hey Phil.”  
  
There was a pause, and then the voice that came back over the phone made Pepper shiver, let her see why Tony was so in love for just a second.  
  
“/Little Monster, did you go out without me?/” King purred over the phone, amused.  
  
Tony grinned again, nodding, realized Phil couldn’t hear him, and gave an affirmative. “Y-Yeah. He screamed so pretty, King, you’ should’a heard him.”  
  
“/Oh, I’m sorry I missed it. I need you to do something for me, Tony./”  
  
“What is it, my King?”  
  
“/I need you to get Pepper or Rhodey, are they nearby?/”  
  
“I’m here, Phil. I’m the one who called.” Pepper said, stepping closer. “I need Tony to get ready for his Shareholders meeting.”  
  
Phil made a sound in his throat that came over the phone, a soft hum.  
  
“/Tony, listen to me. Listen to Pepper, and be a good boy, and when you get back home, we’ll go out hunting proper./”  
  
Pepper shivered from the voice again, even though it wasn’t directed at her, and Tony curled around the phone, as if to get closer to him. It was goddamn adorable….if only a little weird since Tony was covered to the elbows damn near in blood.  
  
“Want you.”  
  
“/You’ll be home tomorrow. You can last that long. Tell you what, when you come home, we’ll re-open some of these old marks, how about that?/”  
  
Tony shuddered, and she wondered what that meant, but Tony was calming. She wondered just who this man was that could somehow wrestle the package of broken that was Tony Stark into a whole person, a happy person, and he did it so calmly, so easily.  
  
“Kay, My King. Love you….”  
  
“/Love you too, Little Monster. All of you./” The phone hung up with a soft snik, and Tony turned to her, pouting.  
  
“Stop that, and stand up. We need to show shower and get you dressed.” She poked him, and he went with her, grumbling.  
  
“Pep, I want King. Go get me King.”  
  
“You’ll see him tomorrow.”  
  
“Pep, i want him now-”  
  
There was a chime from Tony’s starkTech, the radio turned on, and the messages Tony had saved, Phil talking, King singing, started playing, and Pepper thanked gods she didn’t believe in for Jarvis.  
  
“There. Now shower, or I’m taking the messages!”  
  
He grinned, and got in willingly.  
  
All in the day in the life of Virginia ‘Pepper’ Potts.


End file.
